The I-Ching, or as it is commonly translated, the Book of Changes, is an ancient Chinese oracle book which can be consulted to obtain an insight to a question posed.
The Book of Changes includes 64 hexagrams each comprising a unique combination of six lines. The 64 hexagrams are followed by two texts which provide an explanation of the 64 hexagrams.
The Book of Changes is consulted and contemplated by first posing a specific question to which one seeks an insight and then by using one of two methods to construct by chance one of the 64 hexagrams. The text and commentaries are then consulted to interpret the particular hexagram as it relates to the posed question.
The oldest method in which to consult the Book of Changes consists of the manipulation of 50 yarrow stalks.
Another old yet more conventional method of consulting the Book of Changes comprises the tossing of three identical coins six times. Three coins are used since each of the six lines comprising a hexagram is based on a trigram having three lines. As shown in FIG. 1a-1h, there are eight trigrams 8 each comprising a unique combination of three solid and broken (interrupted) lines. The solid line represents the Yang force and the broken line represents the Yin force.
The coin toss method involves arbitrarily assigning either the Yin or Yang force to each side of the coins. The next step involves tossing the three coins to arrive at the first line.
The line is typically determined in the following manner. The side of the coin assigned the Yin force is also assigned the numeral value of 2. The side of the coin assigned the Yang force is also assigned the numeral value of 3. With each toss of the coins, the numeral value facing upward of each coin is added to arrive at a total value. A total value of 6 is equal to an old or changing Yin line, a total value of 7 is equal to a young or unchanging Yang line, a total value of 8 is equal to a young or unchanging Yin line and a total value of 9 is equal to an old or moving Yang line.
The first line provides the first line of the hexagram which is the bottom line of the hexagram. The three coins are tossed six times to arrive at the six lines of the hexagram. Each toss of the three coins will provide one line.
Typically, the line produced by the first toss is recorded as the first line of the hexagram. Similarly, after each toss of the coins, the resulting line is recorded as the next successive line of the hexagram. In this manner, the possibility of introducing error while constructing the hexagram is reduced.
FIG. 2 shows one of the 64 hexagrams 10 having lines 1-6. It can be seen from lines 1 and 5 that a young or unchanging Yin line is represented by the broken or Yin line. From lines 3 and 6 it can be seen that a young or unchanging Yang line is represented by the solid or Yang line. Line 2 shows that the changing Yin line is represented by a broken line with an "X" at the middle of the broken line. Line 4 shows that the changing Yang line is represented by a solid line with a circle at the middle of the line.
The hexagram produced by the six lines is then used to consult the Book of Changes.
In the event the hexagram includes changing lines, then the individual is referred to two hexagrams. The first hexagram is the one initially constructed. The Book of Changes is consulted with regard to the initial hexagram. The changing lines are considered at their zenith and are subject to change into the opposite lines. Therefore, in order to arrive at the second hexagram, each changing Yin line in the initial hexagram is changed to a Yang line and each changing Yang line in the initial hexagram is changed to Yin line. In this manner the second hexagram is constructed and the Book of Changes is consulted further.
A disadvantage of the foregoing methods is that they are cumbersome and time consuming in order to arrive at a hexagram.